The Plan
by LN8866
Summary: Michael does something he never thought he would do.  1st part Michael, Sam and Maddie.  2nd part will be Mike/Fi.  My first BN      Fluff...I hope you enjoy!  I OWN NOTHING OF BN.
1. Chapter 1

Michael came into Maddie's kitchen, grabbed a beer and sat down at the dining room table. He put his head in his hands and stayed that way for a few minutes. Michael didn't notice that Maddie and Sam were sitting at the table also. Maddie and Sam were playing gin, but they stopped their game and exchanged worried glances.

"Umm...Everything ok Mikey?" Sam asked. He had never seen Michael in this condition.

Michael shook his head in his hands. "NO! Everything is not ok. I just...I did something and I don't know why I did it and I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't think I can take this back. I'm screwed. All my years of training and suppressing my impulsive side have gone out the window." Michael was circling the dining room table now.

"Michael Westen! Do not tell us you cheated on Fiona. That woman loves you more than life itself and doesn't deserve to be treated like dirt." Maddie started another cigarette while Sam got up and got something strong than iced tea to drink.

Sam was truly worried. Michael was the calm one and here he was rambling like a mad man. "Brother , tell us what you did. We won't tell Fiona and we won't judge you. You gotta tell someone before you lose the rest of what little mind you have left."

Michael stopped pacing and sat down again. He started to speak very slowly. "I...bought...a...house...today...for Fiona and me. Fiona has no clue. I went 2 houses down from here to fix Mrs. Colletti's sink like Mom asked me to do. There was a real estate lady there and she asked me to move something upstairs from one room to another, which I did. When I was up there I saw this height chart on the wall made with pencil and I thought 'I want that. I want that with Fiona. I want the house, the fence, the kids, height charts...I want it all'. Next thing I know, I'm negoctiating prices and then she has me sign papers. Supposedly I close on the home in two weeks. What the hell did I just do?"

Sam laughed and Maddie smiled. She got up and gave Michael a hug as he sat in the chair. "Michael, you are settling down! I am so happy for you! You have to tell Fiona, we have to discuss decorating, furniture..." Maddie rambled on and on for a good five minutes before her phone rang, interupting them. She went into her room while she talked to her friend.

Sam leaned over to Michael. "Don't worry. It's a big step you are taking. Pretty scary and I admire you for it bro. Fiona's a good woman." Sam took a sip of his beer. "Don't tell her I said that though. She thinks I'm getting soft in my old age."

Maddie emerged from her bedroom with a big smile on her face. "Michael. I want you to do something for me."

"Mom, I just bought a house and I'm going to be in debt for the next 100 years. I don't think I'm of sound mind to help with anything right now."

She pulled out a ring. Michael remembered the ring being in her jewelry box when he was a little boy. He loved how the rose-gold ring looked. There was a center stone with for diamonds on either side of it. Maddie told him that when he found the perfect woman, she would let him have it to give to her.

"Grandma's ring! Mom, I can't take her ring. This is the last thing you have of Grandma's that Dad didn't sell." Michael put the ring into Maddie's palm and closed her hand around it.

"Michael, you bought a house. You see a future with Fiona and are ready to start that future. Take the ring. It gave Grandma and Grandma 65 years of happiness. I hope it gives you both that much happiness." Maddie unfolded her hand and stuck the ring out in front of Michael. He took it.

They heard sniffling coming from Sam's direction. Both of them noticed that Sam was wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "What are you looking at? Damn smoke from the cigarette got in my eyes and made them water!"

Michael smiled. "Neither of you say anything to Fiona about the house."

Michael got up to leave. He gave Maddie a kiss on the head and whispered. "Thanks Mom."

"No problem sweetie. When do you plan on popping the question?"

Michael paused for a moment. "I guess in two weeks. Once I get the keys to the house, I'll show it to her and then I'll go from there."

Sam and Maddie watched Michael walk out the door.

"Maddie, I have to tip my hat to you. I thought Mikey would have sensed something when he was there and that real estate agent was there at the same time, but your little plan to get him out of the loft and into a proper house worked. You are truly a talented woman." Sam raised his beer bottle towards Maddie.

"Sam, I learned the art of deception from you guys. Let's just hope Fiona reacts well to all this."

Maddie picked up her pile of cards. In her mind she thought "This is going to be a loooong two weeks".


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks passed slowly. Michael closed on the house with no issue. Fiona, as far as Michael knew, had no clue.

Michael was working at the house nearly every day. He had already painted each room downstairs a color he thought Fiona would like. The living room was green like the color of the hills in Ireland, the kitchen was as yellow as the sun and the family room white was as white as snow. Sam helped Michael refinish the wood floors to their original condition.

One of the things left to do downstairs was to fix the kitchen sink, which leaked Michael was under the sink when he heard the front door open and close.

"Michael? Are you here?" Michael heard Fiona's familiar voice calling through the hallway.

She walked through each room admiring the different hues. She made her way into the kitchen where she found a dirty and sweaty Michael kneeling on one knee.

"Michael, I told you to see a doctor about that knee. You've complained for about it for weeks and now you can't get up."

Fiona went to grab Michael's hand to help pull him up, but he wasn't moving. Instead he held onto her hand tighter than she could ever remember. She tried to pull her hand free but she couldn't. She looked at his face. There was a mixture of happiness and terror in his eyes.

"Fi, I have been in love with you since Dublin. Even after I left, I never forgot you or stopped loving you. You have stuck with me through the good and the bad. You have even loved me in my deepest, darkest moments of obsessive insanity. You love my family and Sam. You have always been and always will be the one. Now I want to make it official. Fiona Glenanne, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Michael finished his speech and pulled out the ring Maddie had given him. He looked at her face. She was smiling and crying as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"You idiot! Get up. Michael Westen of course I will be your wife."

They stood there in the kitchen kissing for several minutes. Fiona stopped kissing Michael and gave him a concerned look. "Whose kitchen are we kissing in?" She asked with a worried voice.

Michael backed up and answered. "Yeah...about the house...it's our house. I bought the house about a month ago. Sam has been helping me fix it up."

"You, Michael Westen, who has lived in a hole in the wall loft since you got back to Miami, bought a house? What possessed you to buy a house? "

"Go look upstairs and look at the door frame on the last bedroom on the right." Michael pushed her gently out of the kitchen.

She came downstairs five minutes later. Michael was opening a bottle of Fiona's favorite red wine. "Michael, tell me you didn't buy a house because of the names on the height chart?"

"What if I said I did?"

"Then I would call you a fool!" Fiona was laughing at Michael. She went on to explain "The names on the chart, Michael Jr and Fiona, were written by Sam! You didn't recognize his writing? I'm surprised at you Michael!"

Michael stood at the kitchen counter, quietly thinking. Finally he said "My mom and Sam set us up. My mom nagged me to come here to fix the sink. Sam even bugged me about it because I was dragging my feet. Mrs. Colletti nagged me to go upstairs and into the room where the names were on the frame. How did I not put this all together?"

Fiona wrapped her arms around Michael's waist. "You wouldn't have bought the house if you didn't feel it in your heart that is wasn't right. You needed a push and they gave it to you. I'm glad they did. I am going to look forward to being Mrs. Fiona Westen. That has a nice ring to it." Fiona stuck her hand out and looked her ring in the sunlight.

"That ring was my grandmother's." Michael said as he kissed her head.

"Well, I love it. I love my ring. I love my house and most of all...I love you."

Michael took Fiona in his arms and began to kiss her again.

Later that night they made their way over to Maddie's house to share their good news.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that Fiona noticed Mrs. Colletti's house was on the market." Maddie said. As soon as the words came out, she put her hand over her mouth in horror.

The sound of Fi, Sam and Jesse also gasping at the same time filled the room.

"Was there anyone who wasn't involved in this? Jesse, you have anything to tell me?" Michael asked.

Jesse shifted nervously. "You know my girl Shannon, right? She works at the same bank your mortgage is at, so she pushed you loan through quicker than usual."

Everyone was quiet. Michael took a sip of his beer and smiled. "It's ok. The end result got me something that will have for the rest of my life...Fiona."

Fiona came over to where Michael was sitting on kissed him on the cheek. "Michael has me and I have him...forever."


End file.
